


Goodbye my love

by Diana924



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Brotherly Love, F/M, Goodbyes, Incest, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series Finale, Sibling Incest, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Insieme, insieme in un villaggio di pescatori a vivere una vita tranquilla, solamente loro due e il loro amore e senza che nessuno sapesse, quale sciocca fantasia era stata la loro.





	Goodbye my love

Insieme, insieme in un villaggio di pescatori a vivere una vita tranquilla, solamente loro due e il loro amore e senza che nessuno sapesse, quale sciocca fantasia era stata la loro.

Era immorale quello che provavano, lo avevano sempre saputo ma dopo tanti anni non erano riusciti a reprimerlo e vi si erano infine abbandonati, per quanto volesse bene ad Alfonso non era lui ad occupare il suo cuore. Alfonso era gentile, cortese e di aspetto gradevole ma Lucrezia non era riuscita ad amarlo, non completamente e con quella cieca passione che aveva riservato a Cesare per anni. Forse l’unico che aveva potuto concorrere nel suo cuore era stato paolo ma Paolo era morto mentre Cesare era lì, era vivo e nutriva nei suoi confronti il medesimo sentimento.

Non ci avevano nemmeno provato, non realmente, erano pur sempre dei Borgia, destinati a grandi cose come era stato pensato per loro ed erano troppo abituati alla loro vita per rinunciarvi, il solo amore reciproco non sarebbe bastato, forse i primi mesi ma poi … erano fatti per una vita di agi e di incontri furtivi, non per una fantasia da bambini.  
Lucrezia sapeva bene che il suo cuore desiderava Cesare, suo fratello, anche se era sbagliato, immorale e peccaminoso ma quell’amore puro e appassionato che provava fin da bambina per lui non poteva essere sbagliato, un sentimento simile non doveva essere sbagliato. Eppure lo aveva lasciato andare, aveva permesso che sposasse Charlotte d’Albret e lei aveva sposato Alfonso pur sapendo che avrebbero continuato a cercarsi per tutta la vita.

Avrebbero potuto essere felici insieme, nei sogni e nei loro pensieri ma mai nella vita reale, non quando il Baglioni per lo stesso desiderio era considerato un mostro pervertito e sua sorella una povera sgualdrina, sapeva fin troppo bene che non sarebbero mai stati accettati e compresi dal mondo esterno.

Per quello era necessario che gli dicesse addio e cominciasse a cercarsi un nuovo marito, un addio tra di loro era necessario anche se pensare di vivere senza Cesare le toglieva il respiro dall’angoscia e la faceva sentire come se fosse in fin di vita. Aveva ragione Cesare: lei era sua, gli apparteneva anima e corpo, gli aveva donato il suo cuore da così tanto tempo che amarlo era una parte di lei, poco le importava cosa potessero pensare gli altri ma sapeva bene che avrebbero perso tutto e quell’amore spesso al sgomentava. Il mondo esterno l’avrebbe condannata e Cesare non poteva proteggerla da sé stessa, sarebbe stata dannata per l’eternità ma almeno lo aveva amato come mai aveva amato qualcuno.

E anche per questo doveva dirgli addio, soprattutto per quello


End file.
